Village of the Darned
"Village of the Darned" is episode 6 in season two of My Babysitter's a Vampire, and the 19th episode overall. It first aired on Disney Channel in the United States on August 24, 2012, and October 18, 2012 on Teletoon in Canada. It features the only appearance of Val Mudrap. Overview During the annual cookie drive for Jane's youth troop, a creepy, otherworldly Troop Leader conspires to rid the town of all adults, and lure the kids to its Eternal Playground. With all the grownups gone, Ethan and the gang have to take charge and stop the beast before Jane is lost forever, and the vampires get hungry enough to start preying on the young. Synopsis When Jane needs to sell Moleos (chocolate covered donuts) to earn a business badge for the Mole Troop she’s in. One of the parents of her troop-mates comes over with her two overly active (and bratty) children and gets a very reluctant Ethan to babysit them while she and Mrs. Morgan go out dancing. Sarah comes over to help him watch the kids, as do Benny and Rory , but the children are eerily quiet and well-behaved (both mothers still run out the door), so Sarah leaves with Erica for their council-regulated feeding. Clearly having learned nothing since the pilot movie, Ethan, Benny, and Rory go upstairs to play video games, while the kids stay downstairs and nosh on Moleos. Later, when they check on the kids, they see paintings of a red door all over the living room walls. When Ethan puts his hand on one of the kid’s shoulder, he gets a vision of chanting children and a mysterious troop leader. In town, the troop leader from his vision is handing out boxes of Moleos, meanwhile in town Erica and Sarah hear chanting in the distance. At school the next day, Ethan and Benny are walking through the halls when students start leaving excitedly. Confused, they ask Principal Hicks what’s going on, and he explains that classes have been canceled because all of the teachers have left. Then, he takes a bite of a Moleo and leaves without another word. Ethan concludes that the donuts must have something to do with the adults leaving (including his mother) and the kids acting strangely. After being beaten up by a pack of possessed kids led by the troop leader, Ethan goes home to keep an eye on Jane, while Benny tries to come up with something to satisfy Erica and Sarah’s worsening hunger (they haven’t been able to feed because everyone has left town). While in Grandma’s room, Sarah picks up a random vial with red liquid in it and shares it with Erica, and they both grow tails. Benny finds a book on Grandma’s desk called The Sacred Order of the Moles by Val Mudrap , as well as an article with a picture of her, which confirms that she’s the troop leader who’s been charming everyone. At Ethan’s house, they find him on the ground, having been knocked out by an enchanted Jane, and explain the situation. A girl named Muldvarp (an anagram for Val Mudrap) is half human, half mole, a charmer, and the keeper of the key to the underworld. She plans on leading the children to a door in the ground (the same door the kids were drawing), which will take them to the underworld. They rush to the site, where they watch Val open the door with a large key. After a pick-me-up drink from Benny, Erica and Sarah protect the kids, while the guys try to take down Val. Her key is also a magical staff, which allows her to take down Benny in one hit, and Rory in a few more. Left on his own, Ethan pushes Val into the door, where her hands become mole paws before she and the door disappear. The next day, Sarah asks Benny what was in the energizing drink he gave them and he admits that it was his blood, which unsettles Erica, as she enjoyed it very much. Cast *Matthew Knight as Ethan Morgan *Vanessa Morgan as Sarah *Atticus Dean Mitchell as Benny Weir *Cameron Kennedy as Rory *Kate Todd as Erica *Ella Jonas Farlinger as Jane Morgan *Joan Gregson as Grandma *Hrant Alianak as Princpal Hicks *Niamh Wilson as Val Mudrap *Gavin Lanteigne as Dirk Turner *Brendan Heard as Kirk Turner *Stephanie Belding as Mrs. Turner *Darryl Hinds as Vance Munce *Terrance Balazo as Brad Trivia *The plot of this episode is similar to the 1995 film, Village of the Damned. *Similar to The Brewed, this episode began near the end of the story and then jumped back to the beginning. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2